mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Communist Mafia
| image = File:CommunistMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 200px | caption = Communist Mafia | host = Rossbeemer & Contract Collector | link = | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = June 28, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Merkal #GreyCells #Professor Templeton #Joe's Student #SparrowHawk #JarZe #Fox #Unreality #CherryLane #Einkil #Limey #AngelMadeline | first = GreyCells & Unreality | last = Fox, Limey | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Rossbeemer & Contract Collector based on rebellion against Communist government. It began on June 28, 2009 and ended in a Goodies win in N5 (July 9th). Game Mechanics Rules Nights- about 18 hours, giving us a few hours leeway to write the night post. Days- always around 24 hours. No BTSC unless stated. The Technician's BTSC lasts one night only, please do not cheat and take advantage of this. Posts- all identities are male. NO HINTS WHATSOEVER will be given in any of the posts. All other standard mafia rules apply (such as no ghost posting with relevant information). In the event of a tie: every night, a player will randomly be selected out of all the remaining living players (including goodies, baddies, indy) to be the judge for the next day. If there is a tie in the voting, the judge tells me who he wants lynched (this could be a different player than the one the judge is voting for). The judge will be re-randomly selected for the next day. However, once a player has to use the judging ability, that player can never again be the judge. If a player was the judge but did not have to use the judging ability, he/she may be selected again to be a judge. ---- Some reminders and clarifications about the Judge (I have been asked some questions): *One will be randomly selected from among the living players each day (and that person will be PMed at the start of the Day). *Once a Judge actually has to use his Judging power, he cannot be selected again to judge. Ever. *The Judging ability can not be spied/manipulated/blocked or tampered with in any way. *Regardless of whether or not the judge had to use his power, his ID will not be revealed. *If the lynch was close, it will not be apparent if the Judge was needed or not (remember the Objectivist has the potential of varied voting power). And if the lynch is close (within one vote), I will ask the judge who he would vote for if there turns out to be a tie. So it's possible that the Judge himself will not know if he was used to break the tie. Role Description Government (baddies): Have BTSC, can make 1 unblockable kill a night. *Manipulator- Leading the government, he controls people under the communist regime. Chooses 1 person's actions to redirect (Player X will act on Player Y). Cannot force person to act on him/herself. The Manipulator will not be informed if the redirection was successful (for example, if he tries to redirect the Gravedigger, it will merely fail, but the Manipulator will not know). The redirection will only be shown in the night post if the action regularly would be, and it will not be known that the Manipulator redirected it. If the Manipulator picks the Objectivist, he chooses which ability he Manipulates (must be picked ahead of time. So when the Manipulator sends in his actions, he should tell me that, in the event he picked the Objectivist, which ability he wants Manipulated.) *Can't pick same player two nights in a row. *Hacker- controls the computer records. Every night, chooses what role he will “appear” to the spy and BTSCer (and Objectivist if the Objectivist picked up spying or BTSCing abilities). May choose the same role multiple times and multiple nights in a row, of course. If killed at night, whatever role he selected will be how he appears to the gravedigger. If lynched, appears as hacker. *Nullifier- Each night, PMes the host a player+ID. If correct, he will be informed that he was correct, and can then pick another person to block (the 2nd person's ID is not needed). If incorrect, only blocks that first person. **Can't pick same player+ID two nights in a row. **The first block will always be shown in the night post, the second block will never be shown. However, if a second person is blocked successfully, that person will be informed. ---- Rebels: *Doctor- 1 save/night, can save self but not twice in a row. If Manipulated, it will only be mentioned in the night post if it was a successful save. *Spy- spies 1 person/night. Can be Manipulated into spying a different target and he will not know who his new target is. *Gravedigger- gets PMed the IDs of everyone who dies each night. Cannot be Manipulated. *Technician- Attempts to get in contact with fellow rebels to plan the uprising. During each day (and during night 1 at the very beginning of the night) he PMes me a player+ID. If correct, gains BTSC for one night. If he correctly picks a capitalist, he gains BTSC with both of them (obviously). If he is targeted by the Manipulator or Nullifier during the night, it will affect his guess the following night. If he is Manipulated, the chosen player changes; the ID stays the same. *Securities Manager- cannot be lynched during the day. If he was nullified the night before, then he will be able to be lynched during the day. He will be informed if he was nullified. *Bodyguard- Does not have to act. But if he chooses to, then he has a choice of either: # Choosing 1 person to block # Choosing 1 person to kill **Either of these actions will be shown in the night post. If 2 blocks occur, it will not be clear which was the Bodyguard and which was the Nullifier. If only 1 block occurs, it will not be clear who did it. **If he is Manipulated, even if he wasn't planning on acting, an action will still occur. On odd nights it will be action 1 (blocking), on even nights it will be action 2 (killing). If he had chosen to act, then the chosen action will be the Manipulated one. **The bodyguard takes precedence over the nullifier. If the nullifier blocks 2 people (one of which is the bodyguard), and the bodyguard blocks the nullifier, the bodyguard takes precedence, so the other person targeted by the nullifier will not be blocked. **Similarly, if the nullifier blocks the bodyguard and the bodyguard kills the nullifier, the bodyguard succeeds in his kill. Capitalists: They were visiting the country and got pulled into the war; they are fighting with the innocents. Have BTSC. *Messenger- acts as the spokesperson for the rebels. Every night, can put up a message for everyone to see in the night post. *Civilian- begins with no special ability. However, if the Messenger dies, the Civilian takes over his messaging abilities. However, he remains classified as the "Civilian" for any nullifying, manipulating, etc. ---- Independent: Goal is to be the last one standing. Objectivist- only concerned with himself, obviously. During the day, he can choose to vary his voting power between 0, 1, and 2. However, he must PM me his choice with at least 2 hours left in the day. Each night performs both of the following actions: #Targets a player and learns their ability (the new ability cannot be used the same night). #May use one of his learned abilities (never the same ability two nights in a row). He must use the gravedigger's ability to receive the IDs of anyone who died (it will not be automatic). Similarly, he must use the Security Manager's ability during the night to save himself from the lynch the next day (it will not be automatic). *If he is nullified (by the nullifier or bodyguard), the 2nd ability is blocked. If he is Manipulated, the Manipulator may choose which ability to manipulate. However, the Manipulator must inform me ahead of time which Objectivist ability he chooses to target. *The Objectivist is invincible for the first night and day. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations On the subject of Communism: This is Communist mafia, it is not Communist-bashing mafia. The whole government idea just worked out well for a mafia game (this idea actually spawned from a shoutbox discussion on different forms of government a while ago). Communism may not be perfect, but it has some advantages and disadvantages, as does any governmental system. I'm not sure what anyone's opinions are on Communism but to avoid offending anyone please, keep them to yourself. Please do not use this thread as an anti- or pro- Communist thread. Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Merkal- Bodyguard *GC- Technician *Fox- Messenger *Unreality- Spy *Cherry Lane- Doctor *Einkil- Securities Manager *Limey- Civilian *Angel- Gravedigger Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Merkal- Bodyguard - Killed N5 #GC- Technician - Killed N2 #Prof. T- Nullifier - Lynched D3 #JS- Hacker - Lynched D2 #sparrowhawk- Manipulator - Lynched D4 #JarZe- Objectivist - Killed N5 #Fox- Messenger #Unreality- Spy - Killed N2 #Cherry Lane- Doctor - Killed N3 #Einkil- Securities Manager - Killed N4 #Limey- Civilian #Angel- Gravedigger - Killed N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games